A pedal apparatus, such as a brake pedal apparatus, of a vehicle like an automotive vehicle, is provided with a coil spring configured to generate a predetermined compressive force or tensile force depending on a depressing force or a stroke position of a pedal applied by a driver so as to adjust the depressing force applied by the driver. Although the coil spring is used in a compressive direction or a tensile direction, it is considered that both in use of compression or tension, adjacent segments of wire, wound to form the coil spring, are brought into contact with each other with resultant generation of noises.
With a view to eliminating such noises occurring in use of compression or tension of such a coil spring, a structure has been proposed to add an elastic body, such as a rubber material, to the coil spring. In particular, a structure has been proposed to fit the elastic body, such as a cylindrical rubber member, onto an external circumferential portion or into an internal circumferential portion of the coil spring.
For a structure of fitting the elastic body into the internal circumferential portion of the coil spring, a structure has been proposed to insert a rubber member, having a cylindrical shape a part of which is partially depressed, or a semi-cylindrical rubber member into the coil spring along the internal circumferential portion thereof (see Patent Literatures 1 to 3).